Far Cry 3 Tips
''-'' While loading Far Cry 3 shows valuable Tips on how to get the most out of the game, here's a complete list. Weapons * Handguns are versatile short range weapons that can be used on ziplines. * SMGs offer fast rates of fire and low recoil, however they burn through ammo quickly. * Shotguns are devastating close range weapons. Their long reload times can be interrupted. * Assault rifles excel at mid-range combat but are not ideal for stealthy encounters. * Sniper rifles support scopes and sound suppressor attachments for unmatched long range stealth kills. * LMGs offer high rates of sustained firepower and large clip sizes. They take time to load and limit mobility when firing. * The Recurve Bow is silent. Fire and explosive arrow tips can be crafted for it. * The Flamethrower is a destructive weapon capable of setting entire areas on fire. Mines & Grenades * Hold Throw to cook grenades. * Grenades within range are displayed using the on-screen indicator. * Use Molotovs to blanket an area with fire from long range. * Use grenades and Molotovs to flush out enemies from behind cover. * C4 charges are remote-detonated explosives that can be used to destroy vehicles and set up traps. They are detonated in the order they were placed. * Use C4 and mines to create ambushes. * Mines have proximity sensors and can be used to fortify an area, set traps, and discourage pursuers. Combat * Don't get too close to enemies; they can knock you over without the proper takedown. Takedowns * Takedowns can kill enemies from above or below, at a distance, silently, and more. Check the Skills menu. * The standard Takedown lets you approach an enemy and press TakeDown to kill him quickly and silently. * The Chained Takedown skill lets you quickly kill multiple enemies in sequence. * The Grenade Takedown skill turns your victim into an explosive surprise for nearby enemies. * The Heavy Beatdown skill lets you kill a heavy enemy with a powerful takedown. * The Knife Throw Takedown skill allows you to silently kill a ranged enemy with a knife. * The Takedown Drag skill lets you kill an enemy and silently drag his body away. * Use the Gunslinger Takedown skill to steal an enemy's pistol and use it to kill other enemies. * The Shark skills in the Skills menu are focused on healing abilities and powerful takedowns. Hunting * The animal icons on the world map show the general region where specific types of wildlife can be found. Explore further to find their exact locations. * Hunt specific animals to craft equipment like bags and ammo pouches. Animal locations can be found on the world map. * Enemies within range are automatically tagged when aiming at them with your weapon for a few seconds. * The Spider skills in the Skills menu are focused on stealth, survival, and hunting. * Crafted syringes can aid you in exploration, combat, and hunting. * The Syringes tab in the Crafting menu contains powerful serums used to heal, or improve exploration, hunting, and combat abilities. * Hunt animals and use their skin to craft items that allow more weapons, ammo, money, and syringes to be carried. * Use the skins from hunted animals to craft new equipment and expand inventory capacity. Rare animal skins can be used to craft rare equipment. Cover & Stealth * Use grenades and Molotovs to flush out enemies from behind cover. * Use cover to safely reload during combat. You can also blind fire and peek-and-shoot while in cover. * Use cover to sneak up on enemies and gain additional protection during combat. * To throw a rock, press ThrowRock. * Throw rocks to distract enemies, then sneak past them or get up close for a silent takedown. * Be stealthy: crouch with Crouch to reduce noise and visibility, and sneak up on enemies. * Assault rifles excel at mid-range combat but are not ideal for stealthy encounters. * Sniper rifles support scopes and sound suppressor attachments for unmatched long range stealth kills. * The Spider skills in the Skills menu are focused on stealth, survival, and hunting. * Your battle, your way. Sneak in and use takedowns, mount a full frontal assault, or snipe from long range. Special Locations Outposts * New quests and activities are unlocked by liberating outposts and activating radio towers. * Liberate an outpost to make a region safer. Enemy-controlled regions are marked in red on the world map. * Hostile outposts can be identified by their black smoke stacks and red flags. * Alarms are found in hostile outposts. Enemies can trigger them to call for reinforcements. * Experience points (XP) are earned for actions, such as killing enemies, completing missions, activating radio towers, liberating outposts, and more. * Liberated outposts and activated radio towers are used as checkpoints. Dying between objectives will result in a respawn at the closest liberated outpost or activated radio tower. * Red zones on the world map are held by enemies. Liberate outposts to take back control and make the region safer to travel through. * Fast travel between safe houses to move around the island quickly. Gain access to new safe houses by liberating outposts. * Unlock safe houses by liberating outposts. * Shooting an alarm will not disable others in the same outpost. Manually shut down an alarm to disable them all. Radio Towers * Weapons will become free in stores by activating radio towers. * New quests and activities are unlocked by liberating outposts and activating radio towers. * Experience points (XP) are earned for actions, such as killing enemies, completing missions, activating radio towers, liberating outposts, and more. * Liberated outposts and activated radio towers are used as checkpoints. Dying between objectives will result in a respawn at the closest liberated outpost or activated radio tower. * Customize weapons at the store with attachments and paint jobs. Weapons will become free by activating radio towers. * Remove scramblers from radio towers to activate them and unlock the region map. This also unlocks new weapons at the store. * If you die while exploring the island, you will continue from the nearest unlocked safe house or radio tower. * Powerful weapons cost more in stores, but can be obtained for free by activating enough radio towers. Safe Houses * Unlock safe houses by liberating outposts. * Safe houses contain automated stores for customizing weapons and buying supplies. * Fast travel to any unlocked safe house to quickly move around the world. * Fast travel between safe houses to move around the island quickly. Gain access to new safe houses by liberating outposts. * If you die while exploring the island, you will continue from the nearest unlocked safe house or radio tower. Stores * More powerful weapons support attachments — customize them in stores. * Need money? Sell loot items at stores or buy treasure maps to reveal the locations of loot chests. * Buy ammo at stores, or collect it from weapons, bodies, and ammo boxes. * Buy maps from stores to reveal the locations of hidden items such as relics, letters, and memory cards. * Apply different Paint Jobs to your weapons at stores by choosing the Customize option. * Weapons will become free in stores by activating radio towers. * Customize weapons at the store with attachments and paint jobs. Weapons will become free by activating radio towers. * Remove scramblers from radio towers to activate them and unlock the region map. This also unlocks new weapons at the store. * Powerful weapons cost more in stores, but can be obtained for free by activating enough radio towers. * Safe houses contain automated stores for customizing weapons and buying supplies. * Need help finding collectible items or loot chests? Buy maps at the store. * Taking too much damage? Buy armor at the store or increase your health in the Skills menu. * Medicine instantly heals several bars of health. Craft or buy Medicine at stores. Gameplay Mechanics * Use the camera to tag groups of enemies from a distance, making them easier to track. * The Survival Guide in the Handbook is a huge encyclopedia of information about Rook Island. Someone is updating it via a private wi-fi network... * Need help? Go to the pause menu to access the Quick Start or User Manual in the Handbook section. * The Progress screen in the Handbook displays how close you are to unlocking special rewards. * Vehicles, boats, and gliders can be found in abundance across Rook Island. Use them to get around the island quickly. * Use ziplines to cross large distances or quickly descend from heights. * After taking damage, partially drained health slots will regenerate slowly over time. Completely empty slots do not regenerate. * New syringe recipes are obtained as progress is made through the story. * Review missed tutorials at anytime in the Handbook menu. Crafting * Earn new skills and crafting recipes by progressing through the story. * The Recurve Bow is silent. Fire and explosive arrow tips can be crafted for it. * Hunt animals and use their skin to craft items that allow more weapons, ammo, money, and syringes to be carried. * Acquire more crafting recipes by progressing through the story. * Craft the Nature Boy syringe to enhance the visibility of plants around you. * Crafted syringes can aid you in exploration, combat, and hunting. * Sell enemy loot for money, but keep plant and animal loot for crafting. * The Equipment tab in the Crafting menu contains bags and holsters that allow more weapons and equipment to be carried. * The Syringes tab in the Crafting menu contains powerful serums used to heal, or improve exploration, hunting, and combat abilities. * Craft larger bags to carry more ammo and munitions. Find these items under the Ammo tab in Crafting menu. * Craft larger quivers and special types of arrows under the Arrows tab in the Crafting menu. * Craft a larger weapon holster to carry more weapons. * Use the skins from hunted animals to craft new equipment and expand inventory capacity. Rare animal skins can be used to craft rare equipment. * Craft ability-boosting syringes by gathering plant leaves. * Craft small holsters, wallets and bags to unlock larger versions. Craft these items in sequence to keep upgrading inventory capacities. * New, larger equipment recipes will be unlocked when smaller ones are crafted. Craft them in sequence to upgrade inventory capacities. * Hunt specific animals to craft equipment like bags and ammo pouches. Animal locations can be found on the world map. Skills * New skills will be made available as progress is made through the story. * Earn new skills and crafting recipes by progressing through the story. * Takedowns can kill enemies from above or below, at a distance, silently, and more. Check the Skills menu. * The Heron skills in the Skills menu are focused on long range attacks and mobility. * The Shark skills in the Skills menu are focused on healing abilities and powerful takedowns. * The Spider skills in the Skills menu are focused on stealth, survival, and hunting. * When enough experience points (XP) are earned, a skill point is granted. Use skill points to learn new abilities in the Skills menu. * Quickly switch between multiple weapons by holding GadgetWheel and pressing WeaponWheelSelect in the desired direction. * The Heavy Beatdown skill lets you kill a heavy enemy with a powerful takedown. * The Grenade Takedown skill turns your victim into an explosive surprise for nearby enemies. * Use the Gunslinger Takedown skill to steal an enemy's pistol and use it to kill other enemies. * The Knife Throw Takedown skill allows you to silently kill a ranged enemy with a knife. * The Chained Takedown skill lets you quickly kill multiple enemies in sequence. * The Takedown Drag skill lets you kill an enemy and silently drag his body away. * Only single-handed weapons can be used on ziplines. Learn the Line Gunner skill to unlock this ability. * New recipes and skills will be unlocked as you progress through the story. * Taking too much damage? Buy armor at the store or increase your health in the Skills menu. * Reduce fire damage by crafting the Fireproof syringe, or by learning the Fire Retardant skill. * Reduce the amount of explosive damage received with the Ironsides skill. * Stay longer underwater by crafting the Deep Dive syringe or learning the Deep Breath skill. * Learn the Soft Landing skill to reduce damage taken from falls. Looting & Collectibles * Need money? Loot bodies, sell loot items, or seek out hidden loot chests. * Earn extra money by taking part in activities and quests. * Need money? Sell loot items at stores or buy treasure maps to reveal the locations of loot chests. * Sell enemy loot for money, but keep plant and animal loot for crafting. * Need help finding collectible items or loot chests? Buy maps at the store. * Some relics are hidden underwater, out of reach, or in hard-to-find places. Use every tool at your disposal to collect them all. * Buy maps from stores to reveal the locations of hidden items such as relics, letters, and memory cards. * Collect all of the Letters of the Lost to reveal Rook Island's WWII history with the Japanese. * Collect the memory cards to uncover Rook Island's sordid connections to drug cartels. Multiplayer Game Modes * The bar at the top of the screen shows you how the match is going. Your team is always blue. * The circles on either end of the status bar represent the number of Command Points each team controls. Domination * To capture an objective, you need to stay inside the capture area until the meter on the screen is full. * You can't capture an objective if there's an enemy around. Keep the area clear to take it. * The more teammates you have by your side, the faster you can capture an objective. * You can kill an enemy that is capturing an objective to earn bonus XP and Team Support points. * Planting C4 inside of capture areas might be cheap, but it does the trick. * To win a Domination match, you need to hold onto the Command Points longer than the other team. Transmission * Your minimap will show when a Transmitter is charged and ready for the taking. * There can be more than one working Transmitter at any time. Focusing on one might leave the other open. * It takes a while for a Transmitter to warm up. When it does, the signal strengthens, doubling the points. * Once a Transmitter is captured, it can be stolen again and again until it goes dark. Firestorm * Once one enemy depot is lit, you need to quickly ignite the other one or the fire will burn out. * If neither team manages to capture the radio, the Firestorm will eventually burn out on its own. * Both teams are playing offense and defense. Ignite the enemy depots while protecting your own. * Once a Firestorm starts, the depots cease to matter. It's all about the mad rush to capture the radio. * If the enemy starts a Firestorm, capturing the radio will reset the match, giving you a second chance. * If your team starts a Firestorm, grabbing the radio will call in a plane to destroy the enemy for good. Team Deathmatch * The Killcam displays who killed you and where he did it. * The Killcam tracers point out exactly where you were hit. * War isn't cheap. You need to earn more points to get the best Team Support. * You only earn Team Support points by reviving, using Battle Cries and completing objectives. * If you're lucky enough to get revived, you get to keep your kill streak and all of your Team Support points. * You can choose the type of Team Support you want to use in your Loadout. * You'll earn more XP and Team Support points if your Battle Cry hits a large group. * If you keep dying, Survival Instincts will kick in, giving you the boost you need to make a comeback. * If you kill yourself, you won't have the chance to be revived. So don't kill yourself. * If you're the winning team's top scorer, you get either punish or show mercy to your toughest opponent. * If you want more kills than deaths, cling onto life. Give your teammates a chance to revive you. * You can be revived over and over as long as enough time passes between being saved and getting killed. * You can't kill enemies that are waiting to be revived. You've already done enough. * When you are under the influence of Psych Gas, friends and foes look alike. Watch whom * you shoot. * When you hit an enemy with armor or extra health, a shield icon will flash under your crosshairs. * You can kill enemies by shooting their own C4 and Proximity Mines. * If you hear faint beeping, you might be about to step on a Proximity Mine. * Using a Battle Cry only affects nearby teammates. In return, you get Team Support points and XP. General Tips * Some Loadout options may be good for one game mode but not for another. Try creating a variety. * Get ahead by Decoding! Decoding data like CDs and Hard Drives unlocks XP and unique Weapon Mods. '' * ''Completing a Co-op or Multiplayer match earns you Encrypted Data. Decode in-game or online for rewards. * You can review Daily and Weekly Challenges under Profile in the My Setup menu. * You can review your medal progress under Profile in the My Setup menu. * You can view every Weapon Mod under Profile in the My Setup menu, even those you have yet to earn. * You can customize Loadouts and Decode even outside of the game. Go to Far Cry Outpost. * When you Decode, you may earn a Speed Boost. Give it to a friend to speed up their Decoding time. * In a list from common to rare, you can Decode CDs, Flash Drives, DVDs, Memory Cards and Hard Drives. * You can design a unique tattoo to wear in Multiplayer matches. Just go to My Setup. * You can make your own Multiplayer map for the entire world to play with the Map Editor. * There are three Map Editor playlists. New maps are Bronze, highly rated maps are Silver and the best are Gold. * To get the best Weapon Mods, Decode better data sources like Memory Cards and Hard Drives. * You can give a friend any Weapon Mod that you Decode instead of keeping it for yourself. * Most maps suit any playing style. So choose or make a Loadout that's right for you, not the map. * You can earn XP with a weapon to level it up and unlock new weapon attachments. * Weapon Mods ranks from Mk 1 to Mk 5. A higher number represents a better version of the Weapon Mod. Decoding * Decoding will reward you with XP or advanced, customized weapons called Weapon Mods. * You can Decode even when you're not in the game. Go to Far Cry Outpost to get working on those rewards! * You can create and manage your Loadouts online at Far Cry Outpost. Co-op * There's one Co-op Competition in every chapter. Use this time to show off or vote to skip it. * Take a break and change your Loadout at the Rally Points. * The team needs to track down the captain and a means of escape before they can get the stolen cash. * Teammates who are carrying boxes or explosives are slow and can't shoot. Watch their backs. * An objective that has a health bar can take damage. If it's destroyed, you'll fail the mission. * Explosive boxes, like ammo boxes, will refill the type of explosives you have in your current Loadout. * Beheaders can't do much from a distance, but one swing of their machetes can put you down. * The big guys can take a lot more bullets than average enemies. Aim for the head and stay out of his way. * You can't use your machete against a heavy gunner. So don't even try. * Shoot a heavy flamer's tank to give him a taste of his own medicine. * Molotov-wielding pirates are impervious to fire. Clearly. * It's important to stick together. If you're downed or pinned by a dog, you can't exactly rescue yourself. * If a teammate is pinned by a dog, an icon will appear. Don't ignore it unless you want to lose a teammate. * The player icons on the left of the screen display your teammates' health and whether they are repairing. * Keeping an eye on the lefthand player icons is a good way to tell when to use Battle Cries. * Mounted guns have massive firepower but are likely to draw attention and leave you vulnerable. * While each Battle Cry has a unique effect, all Battle Cries also restore a small amount of your teammates' health. Booster Shots * If you give a teammate a Booster Shot, you get to pick a shot for yourself too. * When you give a Booster Shot, you and your teammate will get a bigger boost if you pick the same shot. * Adrenaline shots give you the energy to withstand more pain and take more damage. * Berserker shots improve your close combat resistance, speed and hipfire accuracy. * Stabilizer shots help you snipe the enemy with higher accuracy, better range and less sway. * Amplifier shots make your Battle Cries more frequent, longer reaching and far more powerful. * Energy Burst shots speed up your actions and make you faster on your feet. * Regenerative shots do just what they say. You gain your health back faster in and out of combat. The Characters * Leonard's a hard-handed ex-cop from Philadelphia. He has an endless supply of whiskey and cruel jokes. * Mikhail is a Russian ex-con. His 21 tattoos detail his youth, the time he's served, and the men he's killed. * Tisha's an ex-combat medic from Nevada. Now that she's on her own, her med kit isn't exactly regulation. * Callum is a hardened delinquent from Glasgow. He got in his first knife fight when he was six. And won. Combat Strategy * Only enemies can trigger Proximity Mines, but the explosion can hurt anyone nearby. Even you. * Pulling off special techniques like headshots, multi kills, and melee kills will earn you extra XP. * If you have a handgun or flare gun as your secondary weapon, you'll draw it when attached to a zipline. * Tagging can earn you XP. If a teammate kills an enemy that you've tagged, you score points for the assist. * If you can revive a downed teammate, tag him to say you're on the way. He'll be informed if you don't make it. * You can carry less ammo in Multiplayer than in Co-op. * Grenade pouches will give you more grenades in Co-op than in Multiplayer. * You can't trust a grenade launcher when it's shot from the hip. Aim before you fire. * You shouldn't underestimate handguns. They're fast, effective and pack a decent amount of damage. * Shotguns and sub-machine guns won't slow you down, and they're great up close. * Assault rifles can hit close up and distant targets, but they're the best at medium-range combat. * The lighter a gun is, the shorter amount of time it takes to switch to iron sights. * The fire from flamethrowers and Molotovs will burn on the ground for a while. Use this to limit your enemy's movement. * Sniper rifles and LMGs are better at shooting through cover than SMGs and shotguns. * When you're in iron sights, icons and name tags will fade away to give you room to aim. * Different scopes have different advantages. You can't know which one you like best without trying them all. * Not all attachments are equally useful for each weapon. Mix and match until you find your favorite. * Weapon attachments are unlocked in different orders for different weapons. Support * You earn more Team Support points if your Battle Cry reaches a lot of teammates. * The "Recovery" Battle Cry gives teammates health regeneration in combat and more out of combat. * The "Toughness" Battle Cry makes your teammates tough to kill by increasing their maximum health. * The "Haste" Battle Cry speeds up your teammates' sprinting, reloading, fire rate and more. * The "Focus" Battle Cry sharpens your teammates' aim. * Hearing two of the same type of Battle Cry doesn't double the effect. Try to coordinate with your team for the best result. Movement * Needless to say, you take damage when you fall from a large height. Watch your step. * Your movement speed depends on which weapon you're carrying. * The speed and angle at which you attach to a zipline affects the speed of your decline and the amount of swing you have. Approach it head on for the best momentum and minimal swing. Health Revival * Downed teammates will have icons above their heads. Revive them before they die. * The yellow bar on the left of the mini map is your health. Some boosts, like Battle Cries, can extend the bar. * The number of players that are close enough to hear your Battle Cry is shown next to the Battle Cry icon. * If you have armor in your Loadout, a blue armor bar will appear to the left of your minimap. * If you don't like healing, Bloodlust is for you. With this skill, you will regenerate health after killing enemies. * The Rock Solid skill prevents you from getting knocked down by explosions, falls and melee attacks. Category:Gameplay Category:Multiplayer Category:Far Cry 3